1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical instruments and more specifically to instruments having flexible or articulating shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical instruments, particularly those used in arthroscopic surgery, commonly are constructed with a shaft having a proximal end and a distal end. Some of these instruments have flexible shafts which permit them to be bent into a desired configuration. In most of these cases, the proximal end of a shaft is operable to articulate the distal end of the shaft.
By way of example, it will be noted that in many arthroscopic surgeries it is necessary to introduce a forceps or some other instrument through a straight cannula. Once the tip of the instrument is inside the body it may be desirable to force a curve into the distal end so that the tip can cut, grab or perform some other function from a perspective not possible with a straight approach. Many instruments have a bend permanently set in the distal end; in order to accommodate such an instrument, a straight cannula with a very large diameter has been required.